


Midnight Memories

by Nikka001



Series: Rollisi Bingo Challenge [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Rollisi Bingo Challenge, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Rollisi Bingo Challenge #4: "Dominick" & "'Manda"Inspired (loosely) by the final scene in the season 4 finale of Castle.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Series: Rollisi Bingo Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902949
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly probably the quickest fic I've ever written. Granted it's more of a drabble but still. Pretty fast. I hope you all enjoy it though!
> 
> -Annika

* * *

The midnight rain thunders against the glass as Sonny looks out the windows of his loft down at the cars and busses on the streets below. He takes another swig of his glass, the scotch he’d been gifted by Barba burning on the way down his throat. The lights from the buildings surrounding him flood the city landscape below and help to illuminate the dim lighting from the lamp set up across the room from him by the couch. 

He tugs at the tie still knotted around his neck and pulls it from underneath the collar of his shirt. Tossing it down onto the chair in front of the window, Sonny finishes off the last of his drink and sets the glass down on the window sill when a knock on the front door draws him back to the present. He hesitates to answer, already having had enough of people for the day but ultimately relents, too tired to worry about who might be on the other side.

Letting out a tired sigh and dragging a hand down his face, Sonny walks the short distance to his door where he unlocks the deadbolt and chain before pulling the door open. He sighs when he sees Amanda standing on the other side, drenched in rain and shivering from the cold. 

“‘Manda, it’s late.” He stands his ground, not in the mood to have any company, let alone her. “What do you want?” 

She stands there, almost breathless, with her lips parted and eyes locked on his.

“You, Dominick. I just want you.” 

She doesn’t give him any time to react before she steps forward, grabs his face in her hands, and presses her lips to his. He’s frozen for just a moment before he’s kissing her back, his hands grabbing her waist to pull her closer to him and further inside. 

They’re locked together, hands searching each other and mouths fighting in a frenzy of emotion as he kicks the door shut and stumbles back with her towards the bedroom. 

The room is lit dimly from the lights outside and they trip over each other, barely coming up for air as their clothes soon become discarded across the floor in a trail to the bed. Her knees hit the bed first sending her falling back onto the mattress and ultimately breaking their kiss.

“Amanda, are you sure about this? Once we do this, there’s no going back.” 

He has to know. He has to know that this time they mean it. That this time won’t be like all the others. He’s spent too many hours wondering about all the what-ifs. He can’t do it anymore. He won’t. 

It’s as if Amanda can tell every single thought running through his mind. The look she gets in her eyes tells him that she probably does and that more likely than not, she’s had the same thoughts. 

She sits up on the bed and reaches out to grab his hands and pull him back down with her. He keeps himself from landing on top of her, knees and arms now propping him up above her. 

Amanda brushes her fingers across the bruise forming on his cheek and smiles softly up at him. “I am sure. I am sure that I want this and I am just as sure that I love you. I love you, Dominick Carisi, and I want you. I want us. Please, just kiss me.”

He returns the smile and laughs. “I love you too.”

They laugh together as they draw each other back in. 

This time...this time is real.


End file.
